


Acts of Love, Acts of War

by Deifire



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Light Dom/sub, Submissive Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-21 12:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13740744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deifire/pseuds/Deifire
Summary: When he's is honest with himself, he knows it's not a dream he fears. It's waking up, skin covered with sweat after another restless night of fighting the same battle.Fighting her.





	Acts of Love, Acts of War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChecktheHolonet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChecktheHolonet/gifts).



The Supreme Leader of the First Order, heir of Lord Vader, master of the Knights of Ren should fear nothing, Kylo thinks as he collapses into bed after training himself to exhaustion. Least of all falling asleep in his own quarters. Least of all his own dreams. 

What's worse is that when he's is honest with himself, he knows it's not a dream he fears. It's waking up, skin covered with sweat after another restless night of fighting the same battle.

Fighting her.

He's tried to take advantage of the bond between them in his waking hours, but to no avail. He can feel it, always, a nagging presence at the back of his mind. But despite that, despite pushing himself to the limits of his power and beyond, hunting her with everything he's got and all the resources of the First Order at his command, she hides from him and hides what's left of the Resistance with her.

But when he finally allows himself to sleep…

"Ben."

As always, she calls him by a name that isn't his. One she knows infuriates him.

"Where are you?"

As always, it's the first question he asks her, even before he fully opens his eyes and sits up in bed to find her--or at least, the image of her--standing at the foot of his, wearing the loose white robe she's taken to sleeping in after the first time this happened. He continues to wear nothing, but it no longer makes her blush.

She gives a half-shrug. "I'm here," she says. "Again. Obviously."

It isn't what he means and she knows it. In a rage, he tries to pull her location from her mind, but once again, she's hidden it against him.

She's meant to be his equal in the Light. That she should be even the slightest bit stronger than he is ought to be impossible, given how little training she's had. But yet.

"I told you never to come again." he says, reminding himself once again of who he is and all he commands and summoning the appropriate amount of menace and authority. "Leave." Then he softens his voice to give his next words a hint of forgiveness if she's decided to see reason. "Unless, that is, you've finally come to join me."

She will, eventually. He knows it. He's _seen_ it. But still, she has no business tormenting him like this in the meantime.

She shakes her head and for a second, he sees an echo of his own rage pass across her face. Good. But then it resolves itself into a smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. "I didn't exactly have a choice, now, did I?" 

She isn't wrong. He knows he's the one who calls her here every night, though he doesn't how or how to control it. He refrains from pointing out that she's long ago stopped fighting it. 

Before he can speak again, she continues. "Why do you keep bringing me here, Ben?"

It isn't his name. He can feel the rage rise within him even as he suspects it's exactly what she's hoping to provoke.

He lashes out with the Force through their bond and smiles to himself as Rey sinks to her knees, hands clawing at her throat. For a moment, he thinks he's bested her at last. Bested both her and the part of himself that wants to reach out to her and take her into his arms instead. Somewhere, maybe half a galaxy away, he knows she's fighting as her physical body struggles for breath.

But then, despite everything, she relaxes. Her hands move away from her throat and with a gesture she forces his power away.

With another, she forces him backwards and pins his body to the bed.

She's meant to be his equal in the Light, but somehow, yes, she's the stronger of them now. 

Either that, or he's letting her win.

He's not sure which thought disturbs him most.

She lets him retain just the slightest amount of movement, just enough so that he can follow her with his eyes as she approaches. So that he can see when she reaches out and brushes her fingertips against his arm.

"I don't know how you thought this was going to go, Ben," she says. "I don't know why you ever think it's going to go any differently."

Her real body is no doubt half a galaxy away in some filthy hidden Rebel base, but he can feel her, the Force bond between them much stronger than the first time their fingertips met across light years.

He holds his breath and shuts his eyes against her as he shudders at her touch. She traces a line up his arm, up the side of his neck, to caresses his cheek. He curses silently, unmoving, fighting her and himself, as she lightly traces his lips.

He doesn't want this. 

He doesn't want _any_ of this.

The way his cock is growing hard tells him otherwise.

She smiles. "Touch yourself," she commands, as she traces her way down his chest.

He can move one arm now, just enough to do as he's been told, and he knows he should use the advantage to strike out at her, but he doesn't. Instead, he reaches under the sheet, wraps his hand around himself and begins to stroke.

He's rewarded with the sensation of soft lips. It's a gentle kiss and then it isn't. He fights back the best way he can under the circumstances, responding in kind to her hot mouth on his and deepening the kiss, relishing the impact it has on her. Her control of his body slips and he reaches up with his other hand to wind his fingers in her hair, not letting her pull away until she's gasping for breath.

"Ben," she whispers as he opens his eyes. Her voice is soft, but the look on her face is fierce, and once again he finds he can no longer move.

"I'm not him," he reminds her. "I'm a monster."

She climbs on top of him. The weight of her body makes no impression on the mattress beneath them, but she's strong and solid and warm beneath his hands when she frees him so he can take her into his arms.

She smiles down at him.

"Then fuck me, you monster." 

She slips the robe over her head and it disappears, no longer part of the reality between them.

They come together, bodies entwined, and it's an act of war just as much as it's an act of love. He wants her. He hates her. He needs her. Through the bond between them, he can feel her need echoing his own.

For a moment, she lets him take the lead. He kisses his way down to her breasts and tongues each nipple to hardness, as she gaps, shuddering his arms and grinding herself against him. Her nails dig into his skin and he relishes the pain.

There are times she lets him go on like this, letting him worship her with hands and mouth, bringing her to climax before she gives in and gives him his own pleasure. This time, it's not long before she takes control again, rolling them over until he's pinned underneath her, and straddling him and taking him fully inside her, then riding him, setting the pace with heat and fury.

The fuck the way they fight. It's fierce, hard, and fast. Beautiful and powerful. Each of them anticipating the other's every movement. He cries out as she leaves a bruise with lips and teeth, then again as his fingers wrap around her hips, as in tune with her body as he is with his own. The Force flows between them, making Light and Dark one, until he can't tell where she ends and he begins.

When they climax, they come together as one.

***

She holds him after, and lets herself be held. 

It plays out the same way every night. They stay in each other's arms until Kylo finds himself drifting off to sleep and the bond weakens enough to allow Rey to vanish once again.

This, too, is an act of war. He knows this, even as lies beside her, letting her press quiet kisses into his hair. In the gentleness between them, he can feel the awful, dangerous pull of the Light. But he is strong. He is Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader of the First Order, heir of Lord Vader, and he can resist this for as long as he has to.

One day, she'll turn. One day, she'll even slip up and reveal the secrets she hides behind the walls in her mind even when they're practically one with each other. Then he'll have not only her, but her friends as well.

And if she doesn't…one day, maybe he'll destroy her. He can do that if he has to.

He's strong enough.

In the meantime, he holds her tight and takes comfort in her as she calls him by a name that is no longer his own.


End file.
